Come Home With Me Tonight
by green eyed dragon
Summary: Seamus takes Harry to a bar. This is not any bar, its a GAY bar. Harry is straight. SLASH! COMPLETED!
1. meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!  
  
Author's note: here's another story for you guys! I thought this up when I was going to go tanning with my friends. Have fun reading!  
  
Come Home With Me Tonight.  
  
"Come on Harry, it will be fun I promise!" Seamus had been trying to persuade Harry to go to a bar with him for the last half hour. Usually, Harry wouldn't have a problem with it. The only thing was that Seamus was going to take him to a gay bar.  
  
"For the last time Seamus, I'm not gay! Go and have a good time, I'll be fine here," Harry requested. Seamus shook his head again.  
  
"No, you are always here alone, you need to get out more! Besides, that's not what you said last night," Seamus smiling slyly.  
  
"Last night? How would you know what I said last night?" Harry asked him. Seamus raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Agh!"  
  
Harry ran out of the room and threw himself on his bed, Seamus following. Harry was lying on his back with a pillow over his head. He pulled the pillow off when he felt weight on his hips. Seamus was straddling him with big puppy dog eyes and his lip pouted out.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Fine! I'll go Seamus. Just promise me you won't do the face anymore." Seamus nodded happily and leaned over Harry. He kissed him on the cheek and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I promise you won't regret this Har," Harry gulped and nodded. Seamus was still close to his face, and somehow, he was perfectly comfortable with the way the other boy was sitting.  
  
This confused him. Usually if Seamus tried anything Harry would get nervous. He guessed it was because he had gotten used to his roommates antics. The boys had become best friends over the years, after Ron and Hermione had eloped to America.  
  
Harry was very upset the day they left, and Seamus was there to comfort him. Then, a few days later, Seamus's long time lover Dean left him and Harry comforted Seamus.  
  
They had started meeting for lunch and dinner more and more, until they decided to get an apartment together. If you think about it, it sounds like they were a couple. Harry, however, kept insisting he was not gay.  
  
Seamus climbed off Harry and pulled the other boy into a sitting position by his neckline. He brought their faces close together and watched as Harry closed his eyes.  
  
"Not gay my ass," Seamus laughed as Harry scowled and crossed his arms. "Now get ready."  
  
Harry shooed Seamus out of the room and started going through his dresser. He had nothing nice to wear, so he put on a pair of blue jeans and a white button down shirt. He tried combing his hair, but gave up and walked into the living room they shared. Harry took a spot on the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
"Harry Potter, if you think you are walking out of this apartment dressed like that you are wrong mister," Seamus walked over and pulled Harry towards his room.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Seamus cut him off by saying, "If you don't have any nice clothes then you will borrow some of mine." Harry hung his head and obediently followed Seamus, who made Harry sit on the bed while he looked through his closet.  
  
After making Harry try on numerous outfits, the Irish boy decided on a pair of black pants He couldn't find a shirt he liked, so he magically ironed Harry white one and gave him a white muscle tee to put underneath.  
  
Seamus looked at Harry's hair and ran his fingers through it a few times. He took off Harry's glasses and cast a perfect vision spell. Seamus backed up and gasped at his handiwork.  
  
"Harry, I'm not saying that you weren't before, but. You. Look. Hot." Harry walked in front of the mirror and his mouth dropped open when he caught sight of his reflection.  
  
"I am hot," Harry said. Seamus smiled and dragged Harry towards the door. They called for a cab and rode to the club. They arrived, paid the cab driver and walked inside.  
  
The boys found a booth to sit at and ordered drinks. A song came on and a man asked Seamus to dance. He accepted and excused himself from Harry. Numerous guys asked Harry for a dance, but he refused.  
  
Harry looked around the club/bar. He saw couples just sitting together or kissing. He looked across the room and locked eyes with a blonde. The blonde looked away, but Harry kept watching him.  
  
He noticed many men come to talk to the blonde, who shook his head and shooed them away. The blonde then turned his attention back on Harry. Harry only pulled his eyes away when he heard his roommate approach.  
  
"Come and dance with me Harry," when Seamus saw the apprehensive look on his friend's face he quickly added. "Don't worry; we don't have to dance like everyone else."  
  
Harry quickly calmed and accepted Seamus's offer. They made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Seamus got right into the music, but Harry seemed a little reserved.  
  
After two songs ended, Seamus could still see Harry was uneasy. He put an arm on Harry shoulder and leaned in to talk in his ear, "You ok?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yea, I just don't like any songs so far."  
  
Seamus shrugged, but still seemed worried. His worry dissipated however when Harry started dancing like crazy with the next song. Seamus became entranced as he watched his roommate sway to the rhythm. He noticed that many others were as well, and started coming closer to Harry.  
  
Seamus knew he would be uncomfortable, so he put his hands on Harry's hips and looked at the men to mark his territory. They all got the message.  
  
At the end of the song, Harry was panting and out of breath. Seamus led him over to the bar where they both got drinks.  
  
"What was that Harry?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"The way you were dancing out there? I thought you were straight," Seamus reasoned. Now Harry was really confused.  
  
"I am straight, and I was dancing like I normally do. And tell me, how did your hands find their way to my hips?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you dance like a gay guy. You should have seen the guys. They were drooling," Harry's mouth dropped open.  
  
"I was drooling. Harry, they were coming after you. I had to make them stay away somehow. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable," Seamus finished.  
  
"Aw, thanks Sea," Harry hugged Seamus, who smiled and hugged him back. The two boys went back to their drinks and didn't notice the man coming up behind Harry.  
  
"Hey sexy," Harry turned around. A red haired man was standing behind him with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"I'm Steven. I saw the way you were dancing out there, and I'm really impressed. I think my friend is in love with you," The man was pushed out the way by a blonde.  
  
He turned around to face Harry. "Really sorry about that. I can't keep him under control and he assumes s-" He was cut off.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry looked at his old enemy open mouthed. The boy had always been too short and skinny, but now he was taller and his body was nicely chiseled. Harry thought he looked pretty good.  
  
Harry could see Draco take a minute to look him over before saying, "Potter? What are you doing here? I didn't even know you were gay."  
  
"I'm not! Seamus dragged me here," Harry nodded his head toward Seamus next to him.  
  
"Finnegan?" Draco looked him up and down. "You have filled out nicely."  
  
"As have you Malfoy. Care for a dance?" Seamus asked as he held out his hand. Draco nodded and led Seamus to the sea of dancing people.  
  
Harry watched them go, angrily. His eyebrows were furrowed and he crossed him arms.  
  
"What's your name again? And how do you know Dray?" Steve asked.  
  
"My name is Harry. We used to go to school together," Harry said while watching them dance.  
  
"So, Harry why didn't you ask Dray to dance?" Steve asked. "I could tell he was into you, and I'm sure you could too. So why not?"  
  
"For the last time, I'm NOT gay. And besides, I can't dance like they are now." The two men watched as Seamus grinded into Draco, both moving to the music. Harry scowled.  
  
"You better think that over again. You are totally jealous," Steve reasoned. Harry turned to look at him, then back to the dancing couple.  
  
He watched Draco laugh as Seamus went up to some unknown guy and grabbed his ass then wink at him before walking back to Draco and grinding against him. He sighed as Draco closed his eyes and got into the music. Harry turned toward Steve.  
  
"Can you help me?"  
  
Author's note: this story came to me while I was listening to "Turn Me On" by Kevin Lyttle. I love that song! You will see why this story came from that song later on! 


	2. Finding out

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Come Home With Me Tonight 2  
  
Draco looked over to where she had left Harry. He saw the boy silently fuming where he stood. He smirked and turned back to his dancing partner who was currently grinding into his crotch.  
  
Draco closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of the hot guy in front of him, but he couldn't. All he could see was Harry's sad face. He looked back to where the raven haired boy was standing, and was peeved to see his friend Steve leading Harry out of the club.  
  
Draco immediately walked away from Seamus, chasing after the leaving couple and ignoring the Irish accent calling him. He quickly put his coat on and dashed out the door.  
  
He reached the street and looked to the left, then whipped around and looked toward the right. (a/n: you know how they do that in some cartoons? Yea.) He spotted them going into an alley.  
  
'They must be apparating,' Draco thought.  
  
Draco raised his arm to hail a taxi, but they all ignored him. 'Wait, what the hell am I doing?' Draco asked himself. He walked into the same alley Harry and Steve had gone in and apparated to the abandoned house next to his building.  
  
He walked through the front door and made his way to the elevator, figuring the stairs would take too long. He had to get to Harry before Steve did anything to him. Finally, he reached his floor and jogged to the huge suite he shared with his friends.  
  
He heard music coming from the door, and laughter. He put his key in and started to turn the doorknob when he heard voices.  
  
"Get cleaned up, hurry, Draco's here!" Draco opened the door to find that Steve had also dragged Bobby home with him and Harry. He was relieved to find them all clothed, but more than a little angry when he saw their flushed faces and mussed up hair.  
  
"Did I interrupt something? "he asked the three boys.  
  
"Not at all," Steve replied. Draco turned to Harry, who was sitting on the couch staying quiet. He watched the boy look him in the eyes before guiltily looking away.  
  
"What happened?" Bobby asked. "I thought you were having a blast dancing with that sexy Irish guy."  
  
Draco looked away from Harry and said, "I was, but we both got tired and decided to leave. We might meet up again tomorrow."  
  
Harry looked jealously back at Draco who smirked. "I'm going to bed," Draco stated and left for his bedroom.  
  
He lay in bed and could hear the music start up again, but not as loud because his friends had put a silencing charm on his door.  
  
His friends knew he had a thing for Harry ever since his school days. Who knows what they were doing with him. Harry had looked so guilty too, like he was cheating on Draco even though they weren't together.  
  
"Wait," Draco reasoned with himself. "Harry is not gay. Why should I be worried?"  
  
'Because his face was just as flushed as the other guys' was.' Draco thought. Sighing he wrapped his arms around his pillow and buried his face in it, wishing it was Harry.  
  
Later on he heard the music die down and his door open. He heard the person walk over to the bed and stand there. The breathing was shaky, as if he or she was nervous. Draco opened one eye and could see a hand right next to his head.  
  
He turned over pretending to be still asleep. Who ever it was looked like it was going to touch him, but decided against it and whispered a good night and left. Draco turned his bedside light on and sat up. He couldn't figure whether the person had green eyes or if it was his imagination.  
  
He woke up the next morning without the usual hangover. He walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast and noticed his friends were already up and was that...  
  
Harry?  
  
Author's note: I left you wondering! Hahaha what is Harry doing at their place? You shall find out in the next chapter! sorrry it's so short  
  
Love always, g.e.d  
  
Please Review! 


	3. plans

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Author's Note: thanks to:

Chantal J- I'm finally updating!

Crazyanimefreak03- I'm glad you are getting into it and I hope you like this chapter

Night Tinker Bell- You like it? great! Dave? Do I know you? Cuz I know a Dave and he has a great laugh. Btw, I love Tinkerbell so much!

Lucky Dragon Smile- haha, yea, Draco is never jealous.

Grimy Grunhilda Grunt- Please! Not the goats! Please spare me Helena! Haha and don't hurt yourself on those pebbles

Jessica Potter 5- haha I'm glad you like my stoy! Hahaha just playing with ya.

**Come Home With Me Tonight 3**

"Hey Dray!"

Draco looked over and saw his last roommate, Frank leaning against the doorway eating a piece of toast. "Frankie! When did you get home?"

I don't know, maybe around 1?" He hugged Draco. "Did you sleep well?"

Draco nodded. "Oh really? I didn't because a few people I know were up all night blasting their damn music until four in the morning."

Steve, Bobby and Harry all blushed a bright red. Draco scowled and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yea, well I have to get ready for work. See you all later," Draco took his coffee and sulked out of the room.

From his bedroom he heard. "You are going to give us away you git!" and then the sound of a slap, which was followed by an "Ow!" from Frank.

Draco climbed into the shower and heard his favorite song coming from the other room. He grabbed the brush he used to get the knots out of his hair and used it as a microphone, singing along and dancing.

_Oh Yeaah..... ah ah ah..._

After he was clean, Draco got out of the shower and put on his work clothes. With a goodbye to all his roommates and Harry, he walked out of the building and down the street to his office.

He greeted his secretary and stepped into his dull plain office. Two hours of work went by undisturbed, and Draco was getting bored. He reached into his pocket and took out the key to the secret drawer underneath the desk.

He reached in and took out a little box, small enough to fix in the palm of his hand. He also pulled out a long wooden stick, his wand.

After remembering the spell to enlarge the box, Draco pulled the top off and looked inside.

It was all of the things he kept from school. The first snitch he ever caught, an old Slytherin scarf, and a whole bunch of pictures.

A picture of the Slytherin quidditch team, a picture of his friends (A/N: Yes, the Slytherins had friends.) and others, from parties and random days. Then there was one picture, framed in a heart.

It was Harry. Draco had swiped it from Colin Creevey one day as he passed, his excuse being he needed a new dartboard. He had kept it in that heart frame and looked at it every chance he got.

Draco looked at the picture and smiled. Harry was in Hogwarts, lounging on a chair in the Gryffindor common room. The picture Harry looked at Draco watching him and blushed a deep red and waved.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. This was new. When they were in Hogwarts, all Harry would do was scowl at Draco and sometimes flip him the finger.

Draco just shrugged it off and continued working. He left the picture on his desk and picked up a new pile of papers from his desk. Draco read through them all, and after finishing the last one, shoved them into his outbox.

He looked back up at the picture and saw Harry staring at him, watching him as he worked. Draco looked at the clock and saw that it was time to leave. Draco grabbed Harry's picture and gave it a small kiss before setting it back in the drawer.

He missed the picture Harry trying to kiss him back.

Draco left the office and walked down the street to his apartment. For some odd reason, he took the elevator instead of the stairs. He hated those stupid muggle contraptions. They always made him feel dizzy.

He entered the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. Draco untied his tie and started to unbutton his shirt, since there was no one else on the elevator with him. He just wanted to relax for a bit.

When the door opened at his floor, He was met with a pair of emerald eyes. Draco's silver eyes widened.

"Harry?" "Draco?" They said at the same time.

"Hey, you wanna come to my place for a soda or something?" Draco asked.

"I was just, uh, leaving," Harry explained. Draco nodded in understanding and started to walk away. "But, um, maybe I will see you around sometime ok?"

Draco gave a small smile. "Ok."

He watched as Harry rushed into the elevator and held the door open. "Maybe I will see you at..." The door closed before he could finish his sentence.

Draco looked at the elevator door for a few minutes, hoping Harry would take the elevator back upstairs and finish what he was saying, afterwards which he would push Draco up against the wall and snog him senseless.

All of a sudden, the light above the elevator went on and the doors opened with a ding. Draco's face lit up and he smiled. His smile faltered however, when he saw his elderly neighbor, Mrs. Crantz walk through the door.

Draco waved to her, and then walked into his apartment, with one last look at the elevator.

A/N: That's it for now; I should get the next chapter up soon hopefully. Hope you liked it!

Love,

g.e.d

Please Review!


	4. i have to look HOT

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A/N: thanks to...

Grimy Grunhilda Grunt- haha your not pathetic, because I do the same thing. I cry especially over sappy cartoons...maybe we are both pathetic... lol your great Helena.

Chantal J- thanks Chantal, how are you doing?

Layla Aurora- thanks

deathangelofdarkness- thanks.

Queen of the Slash- Please teach me the slash dance. I have never heard of it. I wanna learn it!

Lucky Dragon Smile- well, you can say they will "chat" soon. Lol!

DanishGirl- thanks! Your name, are you Danish or do you just like Danishes?

Jessica Potter 5- awe thanks! I have noticed that the reviews get better too!

DevilsAngel19- haha, I do that a lot. Now I must read yours!

moonlit-shadow0x- thanks. I wish that they could have snogged, but I was there too. Now imagine that picture...beautiful.

**Come Home With Me Tonight 4**

Draco slammed his apartment door shut and watched as three heads popped out of three doorways and looked at him.

"What?" He asked irritably as he plopped down on the couch. The boys glanced at each other before walking out of their rooms and into the living room.

They crowded around Draco and looked at him, waiting.

"Dray, what's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"Tell us, it will make you feel better."

Draco sighed, "Fine. You know how Harry just left here right?" They nodded. "Well I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I asked him out, but he didn't accept it."

Draco turned on his roommates. "What were you guys doing with him here anyways?"

"We haven't been doing anything bad I swear." Steve and Bobby both avoided Draco's eyes. "We were just helping Harry..."

"Helping him by doing what? Shoving your tongue down his throat?" Draco glared at his roommates and they walked out of the room, knowing Draco wouldn't listen to them no matter how hard they tried. They also didn't want to ruin his surprise.

Draco dropped his head in his hands and sighed. Frankie sat down next to Draco and put his arm around the blonde.

When he looked up, Frankie could see tears lacing Draco's eyes. "Don't worry about it. You know those guys wouldn't do anything to hurt you. They love you way too much."

"I know, but I can't help thinking that maybe Harry likes one of them. I mean, if he did it would just break my heart. I have never liked anyone the way I like Harry. You know that." Tears spilled over Draco's cheeks.

"Oh, Dray." Frankie wrapped his arms around Draco and let the blonde cry into his chest. Draco finished crying and looked ashamed into Frankie's eyes.

"Sorry about ruining your new shirt."

"Don't worry about it," Frankie laughed. "Now listen. If Harry can't see how terrific you are then he doesn't deserve you. Whatever you do, make sure that you are happy." He paused to let his information sink in. "Tonight we are going dancing. Put on your hottest outfit and we will see if you can't find a better guy."

Draco smiled and threw his arms around Frankie one last time before running into his room to plan his clothes.

HARRY AND SEAMUS'S APARTMENT

"I'm home Seam!" The Irish boy ran out of his room and tackled Harry to the ground.

"Finally! Where have you been? I was worried sick. And who was that guy you left with because I thought you weren't gay." Harry laughed and knocked Seamus off him.

"Well, I left with a friend." Harry explained and quickly added, "Yes, just a friend nothing more."

Seamus watched Harry going through his closet. The raven-haired boy took out a shirt, looked at it and then threw it on the ground, one after another after another. After finishing his closet he proceeded to sit on the ground and sulk.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Seamus asked. Harry mumbled something under his breath. "What?"

"I have nothing to wear and I'm going to the bar tonight to meet this guy that I like." Seamus's mouth dropped open and he stared at his formerly straight friend.

"Two nights at a guy's house and you come back gayer than me." Harry gave Seamus a dirty look.

"You're not helping. I need to be hot!" Harry got up and ran into Seamus' room and pulled open a drawer. Automatically, a siren went off and Harry was shocked every time he tried to touch the drawer again.

Seamus smiled and walked over, saying the spell to make everything stop. "Tsk, tsk Harry. You never touch a gay man's closet. Now, about your problem: you don't need to be hot because you already are. And even if you weren't this guy shouldn't care if you are hot or not, he should just care about your personality. By the way who is he?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Seamus's eyes bugged out and he flung open his dresser. "Get your cute little ass over here, we have a lot of work to do."

A/N: I just got back from the Green Day concert and am very tired and am writing on little sleep. Lol it was awesome though. This guy got pulled up on stage and he kissed the lead singer, who kissed him back! Lol so hot...Billie Joe is my future husband...along with Jeremy Sumpter, Tom Felton, Orlando Bloom and others...

Short chapter, I know. The next one will be longer, and will be the LAST CHAPTER. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all.


	5. Billy the Biker

Disclaimer: characters not mine.

A/N: heyy guys! guess whos back! sorry i didnt update...i had shit, but now im good. i missed you all! and im back on track now. please dont hate me! heh i heart you all.

**Come Home With Me Tonight 5**

"Come on we're going to be late? Seamus grabbed Harry's arm and tugged him out of the cab.

"What are you talking about late, we don't even know if he is going to be here!" Harry protested.

Seamus laughed. "Oh please. He is always here. Now let's go."

Harry knew it was no good to continue fighting Seamus, because the boy was stubborn.

He allowed Seamus to drag him right into the club. They sat at Seamus's usual spot and ordered their drinks immediately. Upon receiving them, Harry chugged his straight down and ordered another.

Seamus looked at him quizzically.

"If I am really going to do this, I need a few drinks in my system."

Seamus laughed and ordered another round. After Harry was a little buzzed, Seamus dragged him out to the dance floor and they began to look for Draco.

Harry broke up a few couples as he walked and turned down numerous offers for dances.

He spotted a blonde boy swaying to the beat in the middle of the floor. Harry ran a hand through his hair and started sexily strutting toward the boy.

Right before Harry reached him, the man turned around and Harry saw that the man had a dark brown beard. That was not Draco. Harry's eyes widened as the man gestured him over and he turned in the direction he came from to run and find Seamus.

He felt a hand close around his wrist and turned to see the blonde man. He pulled Harry closer to him and wrapped one hand around his back. The blonde man closed his eyes and started swaying with the music, forcing Harry to move with him.

Harry pushed against the man with his free hand to try and free himself. It was no use the guy was too strong.

"Haha that's a good one Dray!" Frankie took another sip of his Bay Breeze before turning to look back at the crowd of dancers below them. "Hey guys, check it out. Billy the biker got another young guy in his clutches. Poor kid."

Frankie winced as the kid started struggling. "Come see this. He was a hot one too."

Draco, Steve and Bobby all got out of their chairs to join Frankie at the banister.

"Can you please let me go? I'm trying to find someone and…" The guy obviously couldn't hear him. Harry pouted and tried to think of another way to get away. He tried lifting his leg to attempt to smash his knee in between the other guy's legs but when he did, the blonde just started grinding his leg.

Harry's eyes opened wide and he started struggling even more.

"Hey, he looks kind of familiar, doesn't he?" Bobby asked leaning out farther over the banister.

Steve reached out and grabbed Bobby by the waist. "Be careful! You could fall." He pulled Bobby back but didn't release his hold around the boy's waist.

Down on the dance floor, Billy the Biker turned the kid around so they could see his face.

"You know, that kind of looks like…"

"HARRY!" Draco gasped. "It's Harry!"

He immediately took off towards the stairs, his friends realizing a second later and following. Draco pushed through the dancing crowd, knocking people over as he went. However, a big crowd was on the dance floor at this time and the frantic blonde was getting nowhere.

"Why won't you people move! Can't you see I'm trying to get through! Get the hell out of my way! Sod off, each and everyone of you!" Draco was getting really upset now; he had to get to Harry, he just had to.

He felt a hand grab each of his arms and smiled as his larger friends cleared a pathway for him and dragged him through it. Finally they reached Harry.

Harry had lost all hope now, the only thing he could do was wait for the song to end. But, as soon as it did, another one immediately started playing. Harry just let his body go limp; he was too tired to struggle anymore. Then he felt the man start dragging him off towards the door. He immediately looked around, hoping someone would come save him.

"Excuse me." A calm yet threatening voice asked. "What do you think you are doing?"

Harry knew that voice sounded familiar, but from where he couldn't tell. He tried to look around the guy to see who it was but he had no luck.

"Having a good ti… Oh, it's you. What do you want? I thought we had an agreement?" Billy asked the voice. "I could take anyone I wanted and you wouldn't interfere unless it was one of your pretty little friends-"

"Or if it was someone we were with." Harry saw the guy gesture to behind Billy. "This one is with me."

"Really? Well I didn't see him with you. I saw him walking around the dance floor alone. And then he started hitting on me."

"Actually I was looking for him, and I thought-" Billy slapped a hand over Harry's mouth, smacking him in the face in the process.

"Shut up bitch."

Draco's anger flared. "Release him. Now."

All of a sudden Billy's eyes went wide with fear and he threw Harry to the ground, running away with his tail in between his legs, so to speak.

Draco turned around confused and saw that his friends had come up looking like they were huge, their muscles showing through their shirts. Draco laughed as they whispered the counter to their charms and shrunk to their normal size. Frankie gestured to Harry still on the floor with his eyes wide and Draco turned around.

A/N: its 1:30am now...im giving you half chapter 5..the other half will be coming tomorrow!


	6. I didn't think of kissing you

A/N: Sorry I lied and didn't update when I said I would…Vacation and summer junk for school got in the way. I hate school. So anyways. Heres the chapter I promised! Its really long since I added more because I felt bad about lying. Well. Enjoy!

**Come Home With me Tonight 5**

Harry knew that voice sounded familiar, but from where he couldn't tell. He tried to look around the guy to see who it was but he had no luck.

"Having a good ti… Oh, it's you. What do you want? I thought we had an agreement?" Billy asked the voice. "I could take anyone I wanted and you wouldn't interfere unless it was one of your pretty little friends-"

"Or if it was someone we were with." Harry saw the guy gesture to behind Billy. "This one is with me."

"Really? Well I didn't see him with you. I saw him walking around the dance floor alone. And then he started hitting on me."

"Actually I was looking for him, and I thought-" Billy slapped a hand over Harry's mouth, smacking him in the face in the process.

"Shut up bitch."

Draco's anger flared. "Release him. Now."

All of a sudden Billy's eyes went wide with fear and he threw Harry to the ground, running away with his tail in between his legs, so to speak.

Draco turned around confused and saw that his friends had come up looking like they were huge, their muscles showing through their shirts. Draco laughed as they whispered the counter to their charms and shrunk to their normal size. Frankie gestured to Harry still on the floor with his eyes wide and Draco turned around.

"Harry!" He held out a hand for the boy and pulled him to his feet. Draco immediately started examining his face. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Draco was still running his fingers over Harry's face searching for damage. "Draco?"

The boy blushed and pulled his hands back. "Sorry."

Harry looked to Draco's friends behind him and they all gave him thumbs up signs. Draco turned around and they quickly put their hands down and scuttled off the dance floor.

"Uh…Draco?" Harry asked uncertainly. The club all of a sudden went silent before music blasted out of the speakers.

_Oh Yeaah... Ah ah ah..._

Both boys looked up in surprise and Draco looked toward the DJ booth. Sure enough, there were all three of his best friends.

Both boys looked up towards the speakers and then back at each other. Draco held out his hand and Harry placed his on top. Draco pulled Harry so that the boy was facing him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling them closer. They slowly started to sway to the music.

He was surprised when Harry immediately turned around and started grinding into him like he'd been doing it for his entire life. Draco smiled and closed his eyes, he never thought this would happen to him.

_For the longest while we jamming in the party  
And you're wining on me  
Pushing everything  
Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai) _

_But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
You better change your mind  
You're going home...  
You're going home with me tonight_

Before the song ended, he turned Harry around to face him. The brunette was flushed and smiling. Draco's mind wandered at the sight and before he knew what he was doing, his body had stopped moving and his lips were on Harry's. He felt the other stiffen and he immediately pulled back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean, I got caught up, I didn't even think about kissing you," Draco frantically explained.

"You call that a kiss?" Harry asked teasingly. It took a minute to register in Draco's brain, but when it did, he smiled and leaned back in.

This time when they pulled away, both boys had smiles on their faces.

"You know Harry; if you weren't holding on to me I'd be a big puddle on the floor." Draco said goofily. Harry just laughed and looped his arm around Draco's back.

"Aww! You guys just look too cute together!" They turned to see Draco's friends standing together with big smiles on their faces.

Harry smiled as Draco scowled, "I am not and have never been cute."

Harry gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, then broke away from his hold and ran over to Steve, Bobby and Frankie. Draco's face turned worried as he remembered how his friends were sneaking around with Harry behind his back.

"Thanks again. I never could have done this without you guys." He turned to Draco. "Your friends were the ones who helped me realize what I wanted and told me how to get it. They taught me how to dance and showed me everything you liked."

Draco smiled at his friends and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him close and away from his friends. "I know we just…started, but do you want to come to my place tonight?" Seeing the apprehensive look on the other boy's face he quickly added. "You know, we can just catch up, we don't have to do anything you are uncomfortable with."

"Alright, let me just go find Seamus and tell him, I'll be right back." Harry promised and left Draco with a quick and hesitant kiss. Draco melted again and turned around to look at his friends. They all looked at him with knowing smiles.

He grabbed all three of them for a big hug. "Thank you guys so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

They all smiled and hugged him back. "Probably still be bringing home a new guy every night," Frankie told him.

Draco looked alarmed and then ashamed, "Yea…about that. Don't tell Harry, please?"

"But this means no more fun!" Bobby accused Draco.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bobby, "Oh please, you know there are other ways we can have fun." Bobby smiled mischievously.

"Wha…oh gross guys! I didn't want to know that!" Frankie laughed at Draco's look of horror.

"On that note, we leave," Bobby grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him out of the club, with Steve waving goodbye the whole time.

"So, what about you now?" Draco asked his longtime friend. I got Harry, and Steve and Bobby have each other, what are you going to do?"

"Don't bother yourself…I got someone in mind." Frankie stated. He saw a shadowy figure gesture for him to come off the floor and he gave Draco one last hug before running off.

* * *

Harry started pushing through the throng of dancing couples hoping he was going the right way in his search for Seamus. He knocked into someone really hard and excused himself, turning to see who he hit while still walking away.

"Hello there."

Harry's heart started beating faster when he saw blonde hair and a darker beard. He stopped still in shock for a moment but soon realized that Billy was walking toward him and he ran back into the dancing crowd in the other direction.

He reached the other side of the floor and stopped a minute to catch his breath and check if the guy was following him. Luckily, he was alone. He went to start walking again when he bumped into another person.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He apologized.

"No, it was entirely my fault, but to make it up to you how about I buy you a drink?"

Harry turned around to face the guy, "Actually I'm kind of here with some…"

"Harry!" Seamus started laughing. "I didn't even realize it was you from behind."

Harry looked relieved. "Thank God I found you. I was looking for Draco and there was this guy and he wouldn't let me go and then Draco came and took me away and then we danced and we kissed and…"

Seamus grabbed Harry's head with both of his hands "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He wrapped his arms around his best friend and squeezed him tight. "Have fun. I'm glad you got him." He released him.

"But…what are you going to do?" Harry looked excited but attempted to keep it in check. He wasn't going to abandon his friend for a guy, as weird as that sounded in his head. "You're not safe going home alone!"

Seamus smirked. "Oh trust me Harry, I won't be alone." He motioned for someone to come over and Harry watched as Frankie walked over and placed a kiss on Seamus's cheek. "Bye!"

Harry smiled as the boys wrapped their arms around each other and walked out of the club.

He felt arms snake their way around his waist and someone start kissing his neck. Harry automatically pushed the arms off him and turned around. Draco looked back at him with his head tilted in confusion.

"Oh, sorry." Harry walked back over and awkwardly draped his arms over Draco's neck. "This is just going to take some time for me to get used to."

"I know," Draco smiled and leaned in to peck Harry on the lips. All of sudden Draco felt his head being pulled towards Harry faster then he intended. He smiled into the kiss and then felt Harry smile back.

"Thanks."

Draco turned Harry towards the door and whispered in his ear as he started pushing him, "If you think you're gonna get away from me, you better change your mind." He kissed Harry on the neck. "You're going home with me tonight."

THE END!

A/N: WOW GUYS IM DONE! Woooooooo. This took a long time. Well now my brain hurts. But that's ok because I haven't written in so long. Thanks to all my past reviewers… I hope you don't hate me too much for not updating…I also hope this was worth the wait. I love you all! 333

Please Review!


End file.
